Uncle Lou
Louis "Lou" Marcano, better known as Uncle Lou, is a major antagonist in the 2016 videogame Mafia III. He is Sal Marcano's older brother and a Caporegime in the Marcano Crime Family, and the man in charge of the family's rackets and businesses in the French Ward, along with their political relations. He was voiced by Brad Leland, who also played Calhoun Schrier in Justified. Background The oldest Marcano brother, Lou was born in 1909 and was, along with his brothers Sal and Lucio, sentenced to some years in a State Penitentiary in Cordoba for various crimes around the French Ward. While the three eldest brothers were serving time, the youngest brother Tommy was in Elementary School. The Marcano brothers' early years were marked by poverty as their father Valerio struggled to feed the family by working as an enforcer for the Carillo crime family. When they returned, they started working for the Carillo Crime Family, the most powerful criminal organization in New Bordeaux. In 1934, Valerio was supposedly murdered by Giuseppe Carillo, the Don of the crime family, and the Marcano brothers declared war on the Carillos. That same year, the three eldest Marcano brothers along with two other allies, one of them being Enzo Conti, gunned down Don Carillo and his lieutenants while they were dining in a restaurant in the French Ward. The Marcanos took over after that as the most powerful criminals in the city, and from the remains of the Carillo family, founded the Marcano Crime Family. Lou then set up Drug and Sex rackets in the French Ward district, that proved extremely lucrative and brought the family a lot of money. He also blackmailed and paid most of the influential politicians and city officials, making them turn a blind eye to the Marcanos' operations. He also carefully developed a public personality known as "Uncle Lou", the owner of a chain of popular and successful restaurants and pubs in the French Ward and the "extra-official president" of that same district. He attracted tourists and citizens of the city to the French Ward with radio advertisements and along with Remy Duvall, was one of the biggest radio personalities of the city. Lou's rackets made big money because the French Ward, while being a welcoming, safe and fun place in the public eye, was also where the wealthiest and corrupt citizens of the Frisco Fields district came to "fuck and get high". Lou's right-hand man was Tony Derazio, who managed Lou's political alliances and finances, as well as the whole family's finances and ledges. ''Mafia III'' Getting Political Allies 59 years ago in 1968, Sal was building an ambitious casino by the city's river, and he was counting on Lou to make sure that they have a political ally legalize gambling for them. He had Tony search for a trustworthy man on this, and Tony found Cornelius Holden, a crooked and wealthy judge. Lou quickly contacted Holden and made a deal with him, providing him with booze, drugs and women, while receiving political information and favors in return. However, that same year, Sal had eliminated an old allied gang of theirs, the Black Mob. One of the members of the mob, Lincoln Clay, survived and waged war on the Marcanos. Lou was the one to warn Sal of Lincoln's survival. Shortly after, Lincoln went after Tony and put and end to the bookkeeper's rackets in Downtown. Lou then called Tony and warned him of Lincoln's voracity and skill, and ordering him to replace the extortionists and puppets Lincoln eliminated in Downtown, and Tony assured him that would be done quickly. However, only minutes later, Lincoln confronted Tony and tossed him off the penthouse window of the Royal Hotel. With Tony dead, Lou was weaker and lost the best bookkeeper he could find, and Lincoln decided to go after Lou himself. Downfall Lincoln went to the French Ward and took over Lou's rackets while taking care of Lou's two racketeers, Handsome Harry and Doc Gaston. After that, Lincoln learnt of Judge Holden and went after him. Sensing this, Lou called Holden and informed him of the danger, being received with anger and fear from the judge, and Lou then sent a squad of his best men to protect Holden. This was fruitless however, as Lincoln ambushed and murdered Holden. With Holden dead, the family was short of powerful political allies since Tony was in charge of the political extortion and Holden was their most influential acquaintance. Lou met Sal and while being harshly treated by his brother due to Lincoln's actions, he assured him that the situation would be fine, telling Sal that he found another political acquaintance, Senator Walter Jacobs. Sal warned Lou that this better go successfully, and Lou told Sal he'd throw a fundraiser and get Jacobs laid with whores to make the senator obey them. Death Amidst the fundraiser, which was being held on Lou's riverboat, the Delphine, on the Bayou, Lincoln blew up a nearby barrage and blocked Lou's way, severely damaging and causing a fire on Lou's riverboat in the process. Lou then ordered his men to kill the perpetrator, and went with Jacobs to the boat's top balcony. Lou also prevented the Riverboat's captain from liberating the lifesaving boat for their crooked guests to escape, saying that if he was going to die, they were all going to die with him. Lincoln shot his way to Lou and confronted him on the balcony, with Lou holding Jacobs hostage and saying that another step and he gets it. Lincoln tells Lou that he doesn't "give a shit" about some politician, and only seconds later, the riverboat collides with the destroyed barrage. Shortly after, the boat blows up and sends both Lincoln and Lou flying through the Bayou, while Jacobs dies amidst the explosion. A extremely wounded Lou then tries to escape Lincoln throughout the Bayou's shallow waters, but tires off and stops at a bench to recover from the adrenaline. However, Lincoln sneaks behind Lou and subdues him, holding him hostage with a knife. Lou tries to convince Lincoln not to kill him by offering him money, but Lincoln tells him that he doesn't want his money, he wants Lou to send a message to Sal. Lou then begs by telling Lincoln to say the message, but Lincoln instead takes Lou away to the shadows of the Bayou and brutally slices his throat and guts him. After that, Lincoln placed Lou's body on display at a statue of St. Andrew. Gallery Lou-before-death.png|Lou being interrogated by Lincoln, moments before his death. Lou-corpse.jpg|Lou's corpse. Trivia *He is the eldest of the Marcano brothers. See also *Sal Marcano *Marcano Crime Family *Tony Derazio Navigation pl:Wujaszek Lou Category:Mafia Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pimps Category:Blackmailers Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Category:Trickster Category:Gangsters Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Cowards Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials